1. Field
The following description relates to a drive signal generating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a drive signal generating apparatus generates a signal having a specific waveform, frequency, and magnitude, and outputs the generated signal. For example, the drive signal generating apparatus supplies a signal to a switch for control of a switching operation of the switch included in a power product.
Recently, internal switching frequency of products has been gradually increasing to provide for high density/high efficiency products. Such increase in the internal switching frequency is because the sizes of magnetic elements such as inductors or transformers, a DC-link, and output terminal capacitors used in products may be reduced through the use of higher switching frequencies.
However, as the switching frequency is increased, electromagnetic interference (EMI) noise may also be increased. In order to block EMI noise, a large, complicated EMI reducing circuit may be added, making it difficult for products to have high density. Also, as the switching frequency is increased, several problems arise in designing a drive signal generating apparatus to drive switching elements used in products. First, a gate drive loss of switching elements may be increased due to the high frequency switching. Second, gate voltage noise may occur due to the high speed switching operation in switching elements. Third, gate driving characteristics of the switching elements may be affected by parasitic inductance.